


Psychologie

by allmyworldsastage



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyworldsastage/pseuds/allmyworldsastage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Und genau deshalb – weil Boerne schon so viele verschiedene Arten von Zurückweisung erlebt hatte und weil er trotzdem nie daran zerbrochen war – verstand er nicht, warum es ausgerechnet jetzt, in diesem einen speziellen Fall, so verdammt wehtat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychologie

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, also eigentlich sollte das eine lustige kleine Geschichte werden, in der Boerne mit seinem Psychologiewissen prahlt (das ich aus ein paar Vorlesungen mitgenommen habe). Und dann habe ich angefangen zu schreiben und irgendwie ist das Ganze in knapp 2000 leicht melodramatische und kitschige Wörter Geschwafel ausgeartet, von denen ich gar nicht mehr so genau weiß, ob das jetzt noch Boerne ist. Und neu ist die Idee schon mal gar nicht. Aber nachdem der Text jetzt nun schon mal geschrieben ist und seit einer Weile bei mir so vor sich hin oxidiert, dachte ich mir, was soll's, machste ma.

* * *

 

Sein Leben lang hatte Boerne immer wieder Zurückweisung zu spüren bekommen. Und von Klein auf, hatte er lernen müssen, damit umzugehen und es auch immer geschafft. Er hatte es irgendwie verkraftet, dass seine Cousine Henriette nicht mit ihm spielen wollte, sondern ihm lieber Sandkuchen ins Gesicht drückte. Er war in der Schule mit ein paar wenigen Kindern zufrieden gewesen, die er vielleicht als seine Freunde hatte bezeichnen können. Im Studium war es ihm egal gewesen, dass alle seine Kommilitonen ihn einfach nur für einen arroganten Lackaffen aus reichem Haus gehalten hatten. Dass sein Vater nicht sonderlich begeistert gewesen war, als er sich für die Rechtsmedizin entschieden hatte, hatte anfänglich geschmerzt, doch auch das war vorbei gegangen. Sein Vater hatte sich damit abgefunden und Boerne seinen Weg gemacht. Er war erfolgreich und traf fast täglich viele Menschen, um deren Bekanntschaft sich andere reißen würden. Selbst dass seine Frau ihn damals aus heiterem Himmel hatte sitzen lassen, hatte er hingenommen. Viel einfacher und schneller, als er sich das hätte träumen lassen. Und genau deshalb – weil Boerne schon so viele verschiedene Arten von Zurückweisung erlebt hatte und weil er trotzdem nie daran zerbrochen war – verstand er nicht, warum es ausgerechnet jetzt, in diesem einen speziellen Fall, so verdammt wehtat.

 

Sozialpsychologisch ließ sich das natürlich alles ganz wunderbar, wenn auch zum Teil mit leicht fragwürdigen Studien als Grundlage, erklären.

Thiel und er waren einander vom ersten Moment an ständig ausgesetzt gewesen. Diese fehlende räumliche Distanz und ihre häufig doch recht enge berufliche Zusammenarbeit hatten unweigerlich dazu führen müssen, dass sie sich irgendwie…angefreundet hatten. Bei so viel Nähe und so viel gemeinsam verbrachter Zeit konnte es jedenfalls gar nicht ausbleiben, dass sich in irgendeiner Form zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen aufbauten. Und dann gewöhnte man sich halt aneinander. Thiel war irgendwie immer greifbar, nah und Boerne nicht mehr allein und das war gut so. Boerne wollte es so.

Jeder Psychologiestudent lernt im ersten Semester, dass so ein Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl durch bestimmte Faktoren verstärkt wird. Durch die gemeinsame Nahrungsaufnahme zum Beispiel. Das hatte die Evolution so schon ganz clever eingerichtet, aber Boerne half das nicht gerade weiter. Es kam so oft vor, dass er gemeinsam mit Thiel aß, mittags in der Kantine oder abends bei einem von ihnen zu Hause, mal in voller Absicht, weil sie sich verabredeten, aber oft genug auch ganz spontan oder zufällig, weil man sich ohnehin gerade sah und da konnte man ja auch gleich noch ein wenig bleiben. Zumindest bemühte Boerne sich, immer einen halbwegs plausiblen Grund parat zu haben, wenn er sich selbst bei Thiel einlud, und meistens stellte Thiel seine Anwesenheit sowieso nicht in Frage. Und dann war Boerne für einen Abend fast richtig glücklich und manchmal wirkte auch Thiel, als hätte er wirklich Gefallen an seiner Gesellschaft. Nur danach war es dann immer besonders schwer, wieder allein zu essen, allein ins Bett zu gehen, allein zu sein. Immer allein. Und Thiel war auch immer allein und Boerne konnte nur spekulieren, ob ihm das etwas ausmachte oder ob er es genauso wollte. Meistens schien Thiel ja recht zufrieden damit, wenn er seine Ruhe hatte und oft genug gab er sich unfassbar genervt, wenn Boerne versuchte, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Aber dann gab es eben auch diese seltenen Momente, in denen Thiel bei _ihm_ vor der Tür stand, weil er nicht allein sein wollte, die Momente, in denen Thiel sich einfach nicht dazu aufraffen konnte, vom Sofa aufzustehen und in seine eigene Wohnung zu gehen, obwohl sie beide schon kurz vorm Einschlafen waren, und die Momente, in denen sie sich ansahen, richtig ansahen, und Boerne das Gefühl hatte, dass Thiel in seinen Augen lesen konnte wie in einem offenen Buch, ihm im Gegenzug aber nicht mehr gab als eines seiner halben Lächeln. Und dann fragte Boerne sich, ob er in Thiels Augen und in seinem Etwas-zu-lange-bei-ihm-auf-dem-Sofa-sitzen-bleiben nicht auch den Wunsch las, endlich nicht mehr allein zu sein. Oder ob er das nur viel zu sehr darin lesen wollte.

Meistens dauerte es nach einem dieser Momente nicht lange, bis sie sich doch wieder in die Haare kriegten, weil Boerne sich zu sehr in einen Fall einmischte, oder weil Thiel seine Hilfe nicht zu schätzen wusste, und dann schrien sie sich an oder schmollte und Boerne fragte sich, warum ausgerechnet Thiel. Und gleichzeitig schrie alles in ihm danach, diese Gewitterwolken so schnell wie möglich zu vertreiben, denn es war eben ausgerechnet Thiel.

Boerne wusste nicht wirklich, was Thiel in ihm sah. Es war so unfassbar schwer, ihn zu durchschauen. Manchmal war Boerne sich nicht einmal sicher, ob Thiel ihn überhaupt _mochte_ , dann wieder schien es ab und zu, als würde Thiel _nur_ ihn wirklich mögen. Bei all den Widersprüchen war es ja kein Wunder, dass Boerne diesmal eben nicht einfach weitermachen und das Thema ad acta legen konnte. Unsicherheit dahingehend, wie eine andere Person zu einem steht, konnte schließlich durchaus dazu beitragen, dass die Anziehung, die von dieser Person ausgeht, noch verstärkt wird. Boerne wusste das, hatte es dutzendfach in der Fachliteratur gelesen und trotzdem konnte er nichts dagegen tun. Wozu waren die zusätzlichen Psychologieveranstaltungen, die er während seines Studiums besucht hatte, eigentlich gut gewesen, wenn er sein Wissen jetzt nicht einmal dazu nutzen konnte, eine Zurückweisung zu überwinden und zu akzeptieren, dass er eben nicht zurückgeliebt wurde?

 

Aber seine psychologischen Kenntnisse hatten ja nicht einmal dazu gereicht, ihm seinen törichten Plan mit der vorgetäuschten Ehe auszureden. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass es kein gutes Ende nehmen würde, Thiel zu so etwas zu drängen. Aber die Vorstellung war eben auch verlockend gewesen, hatte diese Perlusion ihm doch für ein paar Tage die Erlaubnis gegeben, Thiel seine Gefühle zu zeigen. Und irgendwie war er davon ausgegangen, hatte sich eingeredet, geglaubt, gehofft, dass es Thiel in so einem Szenario gelingen würde, endlich einmal alle Zweifel über Bord zu werfen, sich ihm ein kleines bisschen zu öffnen und ihn sehen zu lassen, dass er sich diese ganz seltenen kostbaren Momente, in denen anstelle von _du und ich_ ein _wir_ plötzlich möglich schien, eben nicht nur eingebildet hatte. Aber damit hatte Boerne ja wohl gründlich danebengelegen. Stattdessen hatte Thiel nur sehr widerwillig mitgespielt und das auch nur, weil er ihn mehr oder weniger erpresst hatte. Und letzten Endes – was das wirklich erst vor ein paar Tagen gewesen? – war er wutentbrannt aus der Rechtsmedizin gerauscht, um zuerst den Ring irgendwie loszuwerden und ihm, Boerne, anschließend vermutlich für den Rest seines Lebens aus dem Weg zu gehen. Und das tat jetzt eben verdammt weh.

Es gab eine Studie, die behauptete, dass durch eine Zurückweisung das Schmerzzentrum im Gehirn aktiviert wurde. Aber dann musste es doch möglich sein, den Schmerz zu bekämpfen, zu betäuben, abzustellen? Doch Boerne hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, was man dagegen tun konnte, wenn man nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch in der Seele und im Herzen schmerzte. Es war eine verlockende Aussicht, die Flasche Rotwein, die er gerade geöffnet hatte, einfach zu leeren, und danach vielleicht gleich noch eine, sodass er den Schmerz wenigstens für kurze Zeit würde vergessen können. Aber Boerne konnte seinen Plan nicht einmal ansatzweise in die Tat umsetzen, denn es klingelte. An einem Samstag und um diese Uhrzeit konnte das ja kaum ein anderer sein als Thiel. Dann wollte er ihn wohl, bevor er ihn endgültig für immer ignorierte, noch ein wenig anschnauzen. Boerne nahm einen Schluck Wein und ließ auch das zweite und dritte Klingeln unbeachtet. Erst als es draußen Sturm läutete und sein Besucher dazu rhythmisch gegen die Tür zu hämmern begann, erhob Boerne sich widerstrebend. Er schnäuzte sich die Nase, aber auch das dauerte nicht lange genug, um Thiel zu vertreiben. Warum musste der denn ausgerechnet jetzt begreifen, dass Geduld eine Tugend war? Langsamen Schrittes ging Boerne zur Tür und öffnete sie. Thiel stand davor und sah…überhaupt nicht sauer aus. Im Gegenteil stopfte er ein wenig verlegen wirkend seine Hände in die Jackentaschen, ließ seinen Blick kurz über Boernes Gesicht huschen und schien dann einen Punkt irgendwo zwischen Boernes Schulter und dem Türrahmen anzuvisieren.

„Sie sehen aber nicht so gut aus. Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?“ Thiels Stimme klang immer noch ganz rau und für einen Moment fürchtete Boerne, die Erinnerung daran, dass er Thiel das Leben hatte retten müssen, würde ihm für heute endgültig den Rest geben. Er räusperte sich.

„Mhm. Alles bestens.“ Boerne wusste, dass er nicht nach sich selbst klang und vermutlich merkte auch Thiel das.

„Kann ich kurz reinkommen?“

„Eigentlich bin ich gerade beschäftigt.“

„Nur kurz. Bitte?“

Boerne seufzte. „Also gut.“ Und er wies mit der Hand an sich vorbei Richtung Wohnzimmer. Mit der linken Hand. Der Hand, an der er immer noch den Ehering trug. Thiels Blick blieb daran hängen, als er an ihm vorbei ging. Aber was machte es schon, dass er das jetzt sah? Thiel war nicht dumm. Er hatte sich natürlich zusammenreimen können, worauf Boerne hinausgewollt hatte, als er ihm vorgeschlagen hatte, er könne den Ring ruhig weiter tragen, er tue das schließlich auch noch. Sie waren inzwischen im Wohnzimmer angelangt und standen sich jetzt unschlüssig gegenüber. Thiel zog schließlich die Hand aus der Tasche und hielt Boerne den zweiten Ring hin.

„Den wollte ich Ihnen wiedergeben.“

Boerne nahm ihn und ließ ihn in die Hosentasche gleiten.   
„Der ist ja noch ganz.“, stellte er fest.

„Hm“, grummelte Thiel. „Ich hab’s nochmal mit reichlich kaltem Wasser versucht.“

Nicht dass Boerne die Ringe jemals wieder brauchen würde, aber so waren seine Familienerbstücke immerhin wieder heil beieinander.

„Sonst noch etwas?“, fragte er. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er es noch aushalten würde, dass Thiel zwar bei ihm war, aber gleichzeitig unerreichbar weit weg. Thiel schüttelte den Kopf, machte aber keinerlei Anstalten zu gehen.

„Sie tragen Ihren immer noch.“, sagte er schließlich und deutete mit dem Kopf zu Boernes Hand.

„Hervorragend beobachtet, Thiel. Sie sollten Polizist werden.“ Fast erwartete Boerne, mit diesem Kommentar erneut einen handfesten Streit vom Zaun zu brechen, aber Thiel wurde nicht wütend. Stattdessen fragte er:  
„Aber Ihrer geht schon noch ab, oder?“

Anstellte einer Antwort zog Boerne den Ring mit der Rechten vom Finger, hielt ihn kurz hoch und steckte ihn dann gleich wieder an. Thiel war seinen Bewegungen mit dem Blick gefolgt und sah ihn jetzt zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend richtig an.

„Scheiße Boerne, du meinst das wirklich ernst.“

„Wie bitte?“ Boerne wusste nicht genau, was Thiel meinte und er wunderte sich viel zu sehr über das plötzliche du, als dass er wirklich über Thiels Satz nachdenken konnte.

„Du meinst das wirklich ernst mit uns. Und ich Trottel dachte, das wäre eins deiner blöden Spielchen und dass du dich über mich lustig machen willst, weil ich…“ Thiel verstummte und machte einen halben Schritt auf Boerne zu.

„Weil du was?“, fragte Boerne. Er kannte die Antwort schon, denn plötzlich ergab alles einen Sinn, aber er musste es einfach hören, weil er es sonst nicht würde glauben können.

„Bitte sag’s mir.“

Thiel schwieg noch für einen langen Moment und Boerne versuchte, ihn wieder in seinen Augen lesen zu lassen, ihn wissen zu lassen, wie sehr er diese Worte aus Thiels Mund jetzt brauchte.

„Weil ich mich verdammt nochmal in dich verliebt hab‘, du Idiot, und nie im Leben dachte ich, dass du auch…“

Boerne nickte heftig. „Doch, doch.“, brachte er mühsam hervor und es klang halb geschluchzt und halb geflüstert und er stolperte nach vorne und klammerte sich an Thiel und der klammerte zurück. Und plötzlich hatte Boerne keine Kraft mehr. Erschöpft sank er zu Boden, zog Thiel mit sich und dort saßen sie und hielten sich aneinander fest. Boerne lehnte seine Stirn gegen Thiels.

„Wir beide. Zusammen.“, flüsterte er und spürte, wie Thiel nickte und wie sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

 

 


End file.
